


Status: Sent

by Illusioneery (Arkee)



Series: Memento [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Unconventional Format, Untagged Background Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/pseuds/Illusioneery
Summary: Cloud and a few folks exchange some messages regarding the "Sephiroth situation".





	1. about you-know-who

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different... so here we are! (Even though it feels a little awkward to write all of this in the first person, but then again, it's just the lack of the habit, I guess.) Because of the format, I hope to deliver updates of this faster than my usual fic pace.
> 
> This is inspired by and follows part of the format of [Classified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10608507/chapters/23457312), but with definitely less images (read: 0) and way less of a slow burn than that. (If it's of interest, I totally recommend that fic. It's amazing <3)
> 
> These start taking place after [Memento](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12368307)'s "act" IV. 
> 
> Also shout out to the lovely chaoscheebs (@tumblr) for the suggestion of the email service's name! Thank you again!!

> From: sprintingfenrir811@espernet.com
> 
> To: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 01:37:22 AM
> 
> Subject:  **about** **you-know-who**

 

Teef, I can’t reach you via phone for whatever reason. I think phone reception’s being super shitty here lately. Gotta call Mogtel and cancel my subscription. What have you been using again? Tellah? Interceptor Call? I don’t think you’d use Tellah but Hel, I don’t know, really. Maybe you are.

Anyway, listen... please don’t say anything to Rufus, ok? Or Elena, for that matter, because I know she’s hanging around there and y’know how the Turks are and it’ll fucking get to Rufus anyway.

I don’t care if Rufus is different from his father. He’s still a Shinra and I’m 100% sure he’ll want to “handle” the situation himself, if you catch my drift. He tried to do that with Kadaj, instead of destroying that fucking piece of shit and saving us all a lot of trouble. (Seriously? Fuck Rufus.)

I know you don’t care about this and it’s ok, because you’re pissed off and Sephiroth did a lot of shit, but: after you left, I was very upset and he... Gaia, he made me dinner. He was worried and looked after me, then he just fell asleep with his head on my lap? So, I still think you’re wrong and that he’s not gonna kill me during the night or summon a flying meatball when I’m not looking.

I hope you and the kids are alright.


	2. you’ll hate me for this, but...

> From: sprintingfenrir811@espernet.com
> 
> To: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 03:29:51 AM
> 
> Subject:  **you’ll hate me for this, but...**

I think I’m still in love with him.

Sephiroth, I mean. (Please don’t punch me? You’ve been in my mind once and you’ve seen how things were back then.) I shouldn’t tell him anything because I don’t want him to feel obligated to do anything about it and well, he forgets everything in the morning (I gave him a journal to keep track of stuff because messy memory is awful and we both know that I know it _very_ _well_ ) but Gaia, Tifa.

He’s a lot like _my_ Sephiroth and it really hurts.


	3. Strife, it’s your last chance! Save 20% off sitewide!

> From: ifritdealstwowheels@edgeshop.com
> 
> To: sprintingfenrir811@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 09:25:15 AM
> 
> Subject: **Strife, it’s your last chance! Save 20% off sitewide!**

 

!This email is sent to you based on your last purchase and site preferences!

To stop your subscription, click this link.

 

Only today! Check out our **HOT** deals for **MOTORCYCLE ACCESSORIES**  at **IFRIT WHEELS** by clicking  here.

This week we have a special offer on **helmets** (starting off at 8000 gil!), **saddlebags** (only 6000 gil!!) and **tool kits**!! (Get yours, brand new, for a mere 4700 gil!)

And that’s not all!! For all purchases above 30000 gil, we’re also offering a bonus, super stylish leather jacket.

Stay **HOT** like a **HELLFIRE** and come **ROCK THE ROAD** with us!

 

!Attention: this email is automated, please don’t reply to it!


	4. Hey

From: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com

To: wutainoshirobara@leviathamail.com

Wed, Nov 8, 10:39:07 AM

Subject: **Hey**

 

Yuffie, do you have Vincent’s new email? I kinda want to ask him some advice on a... well, thing but I’m pretty sure he’s on a whole different continent right now... (And Interceptor kinda raised their prices for international calls, ah...)


	5. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure Creator's Style is turned on. I might go back to this later to make it friendly for non-Creator's Style situations as well.

Vinny  
  
**Today** 9:50 PM  
Vin, what was your new email again?  
**Today** 9:53 PM  
asking for Tifa, not that I forgot it or anything  
**Today** 10:07 PM  
It's dads-big-guns@espernet.com  
**Today** 10:16 PM  
Vincent, what the fuck  


please tell me you're joking  
this can't be your email, there's no way  
**Today** 10:24 PM  
Sorry to disappoint, but it is  
**Today** 10:33 PM  
what  
where are you again?  
I dare you to come here and say this to my face

**Today** 10:40 PM  
I'm near the Dao-chao Statue  
Hold on, I'll be there in 5 minutes  



	6. Vincent is unbelievable

> From: wutainoshirobara@leviathamail.com
> 
> To: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 12:02:58 PM
> 
> Subject: **Vincent is unbelievable**

 

His email is dads-big-guns@espernet.com and I’m not making that one up, Tifa. I really wish I was!!

I still can’t believe he made me see this with my own two eyes!! I dared him to come here and tell to my face that he was serious about his email being that and he just. Said it? With a straight face. Then he smiled at my shock like You-Know-Who (Really starting to suspect Hojo lied to everyone and Vin and that Stupid Meteor Weirdo are related) and just said to email you soon if I was gonna do it because we were going out for dinner.

(I really miss when his email was just vincentvalentine0126@espernet.com :((( )

I wonder why he changed his email to **THAT**! Guess I’ll ask Shelke one of these days, Vincent seems to hang out with that kiddo a lot. (And I know she’s a grown up! But she’ll be forever a kiddo to me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little, random piece of trivia, _Dirge of Cerberus_ was released in Japan on January 26th (2006).


	7. -

Barret  
  
**Today** 3:16 PM  
Tifa, please stop ignoring me  
**Today** 3:22 PM  
Wrong number, Cloud  
**Today** 3:24 PM  
Oh shit, sorry Barret  
**Today** 3:29 PM  
But what would Tifa ignore you for? You didn't mess up, did you?  


**Today** 3:35 PM  
  
Well, it's uh... complicated. She came over yesterday and we had an argument over something. I don't think she's seeing things like I do right now about this.  
**Today** 3:42 PM  
You're doing that Cloud thing again. Y'know, being pretty vague?  
Also didn't know you two were having domestics. Thought she was with Elena?  


**Today** 3:48 PM  
  
But she is? And I still feel weird about it because you know how Elena is a Turk, even if she's cool. But whatever makes Teef happy works, I guess  
I'm not with Tifa  
She just... argh. She's being super selfish about my choice of company  
**Today** 3:57 PM  
So you're dating someone. Do I know them?  


**Today** 4:06 PM  
  
Yeah  
I mean no, not dating. But also yeah. Well, sorta  
It's uh, you don't know him the way I know him  
**Today** 4:13 PM  
That... sounds oddly romantic  
Fuck  
Anyway, I don't think I should tell anyone about him right now. He has some health issues and we kinda need some privacy  



	8. Once a Turk, always a Turk, I guess

> From: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> To: wutainoshirobara@leviathamail.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 05:34:21 PM
> 
> Subject: **Once a Turk, always a Turk, I guess**

 

Ah, it’s just the way Elena’s email is now, then. You’d never guess what it is until you get told about it, haha. Heh, Turks.

(I miss his old email too, though...)

Anyway, thank you! I hope dinner was good and that you have a good breakfast too when you wake up and get this.

Also let me know when you’re coming here? I’m hoping to have everyone come over soon... either during Wonder Night or a little after the New Year’s. (Yes, even Nanaki. I haven’t seen him in forever, I wonder how he’s doing.) So, see you soon, I guess?


	9. Note on Cloud's Fridge

Seph, I'll be out for a bit. If for some reason you forgot about anything (or everything) and you're seeing this, read your journal (it's in the bedroom with 'Sephiroth' on the door). There's food in the fridge, but feel free to do whatever you want. Remember this is and it'll always be your home, too. — Cloud


	10. Could you give me advice on a thing?

> From: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> To: dads-big-guns@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 08:12:41 PM
> 
> Subject: **Could you give me advice on a thing?**

 

This will sound strange, but suppose you had a friend (outside of the usual faces, of course) and you find out they brought something/someone dangerous (like a Nibel wolf, a dragon, one of Reeve’s untested prototypes or just. Freaking Sephiroth) to their house without telling anyone.

And you know how dangerous the thing/person in question is but they keep insisting that you should keep quiet because the thing is actually safe somehow. Consider that you have the option to tell someone with more power than you that could do something about it so your friend doesn’t die because they’ve been an idiot.

What would you do?

 

 **P.S.:** What happened to your email, anyway?


	11. Is this about Cloud?

> From: dads-big-guns@espernet.com
> 
> To: lockharted-heavens@espernet.com
> 
> Wed, Nov 8, 08:57:31 PM
> 
> Subject: **Is this about Cloud?**

 

It sounds like him. It’s alright if you don’t want to say, though.

That’s a difficult question you’re asking and you’d most likely get a better response from Nanaki than myself, but seeing as you reached out to me instead, I thought on it and reached only one conclusion.

You should talk to your friend and listen to their reasons before deciding on something without their knowledge that could potentially harm your friendship. Please, trust your friend. Unless, of course, you have enough evidence to conclude you can’t trust their judgement. Even so, it’s preferable to observe and plan carefully to avoid reckless decisions and avoid piling up sins to atone for.

About the email, Shelke hacked all my accounts everywhere and made that my nickname. I found it funny, so I’m sticking to it.


	12. Note on Cloud's Fridge #2

It's getting late and I don't know when you'll be back, but I made dinner.  
I saved some for you, in case you didn't eat yet. I'll be in my room if you need me.  
Thank you for being so kind   
— Sephiroth


End file.
